A Tale of the Eons
by Shiroma
Summary: Come and listen to the tale of three very special Pokemon; Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yes, as much as I would like to, I don't own any of the Pokemon characters, items, sounds, you get the picture, right? Alright, on with the good stuff 

Well, you're certainty not an Eon! What am I, you say? I am a Jolteon! If you don't know what a Jolteon is than what are you doing in a place like Eon Forest? Oh….you've come to hear my tale. Pardon my rudeness. Being the eldest Eon of the group isn't easy, you know. Thank goodness for those translators you have there, or my speaking would just sound like me foolishly repeating "Jolteon" over and over again. Well, waste your time I will not, I'm sure you don't want to hear the tale of an old Jolteon, am I right? Sit down, sit down, visitor, and make yourself comfortable. And let me tell you the tale of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon. But, before I start, I have a bit of explaining to do. You see, the three young Eons that you are going to hear the tale of have an interesting past. Their parents, who were still Eeevees, were brought to a Pokemon science lab. The mother had triplets, and the babies were evolved as soon as they were born. Sadly, they havn't seen their parents since. Now, these were very rare babies indeed. They had the ability to speak the human language. The babies were also very intelligent, they knew every day words as soon as they began their training at the science lab. They were taught all of their abilities, and have amazing elemental powers. So far, their life was very wonderful indeed. That is, until they found out that they were going to have tests run on them. Their powers were unknown to any Pokemon researcher who ever lived, so, of course, many tests were to be done on their genetic code. Many times did these babies try to escape, only to be caught and brought back each time. But they did make it once. And so, begins the tale of three very special little Pokemon, who are known worldwide to all Eons to this day. 

************************************************************************ 

A young Flareon, roughly 7 or 8 years of age, in human years, romped through the woods, the wind making her cream-colored fur ripple and wave. She breathed hard, and her heart pounded so loud that she was afraid it would be heard. 

"They won't get me again…not this time, yesiree, they won't" she whispered to herself, in a high-pitched small voice. She tripped over a tree branch, suddenly, and fell to the ground below. Being very young, tears formed in her eyes, and she stifled back the sobs. "I won't cry, I won't!" she told herself, getting to her feet, and she began to run again. 

About twenty minutes later, her little body was exhausted, and she trudged over to a nearby bush, and buried herself in its leaves. She was panting heavily, and tears soaked the red fur covering her cheeks. 

"Sira……Sira…..SIRA!!" a whispering voice said suddenly. The Flareon jumped, and her long, rabbit-like ears pricked up. "Who's there?" she whisped, her voice shaky with fear. "Sira….it's me, Natori!" the voice said again.   
"Natori! Where are you?!" Sira practically shouted.   
"Shhhh…I'm right behind you." Sira turned around, and saw a Jolteon, about the age of herself, crouched in the same bush as she was in, smiling at her.   
"Oh, Natori! I'm..I'm so glad to see you!" Sira said, giving her close friend a quick hug.   
"When did you get here, dear friend?" Sira said.   
"Oh, about a half hour ago."   
"What?! Oh, that figures. I forgot how quick your kind is. Well, where is Keersha?"   
"Keersha..hmm, she told me that she was going to take the river down. She said she'll be safer in the water." Natori shut her eyes, as if saddened by something.   
"Oh….that Vaporeon. Always was too cautious." Sira then noticed Natori's expression.   
"Hey, Natori, what's the matter?" she said.   
"I'm worried about Keersha. She should've been here a while ago."   
"Do you think she got caught?"   
"I hope not." Both Eons sighed. A rusling in the bushes startled them both, and they spun around, in a fighting stance, ears flat against their skulls, and claws buried in the parched ground. "We're ready for ya…." Natori growled. 

A pair of black eyes peered through the thick branches of the large bush, followed by a furry blue, smiling face. The smile disapeered when the creature, which was a Vaporeon, saw the two Eons, ready to battle. 

"Hey, there, don't attack me, now!" the Vaporeon said. The angry expressions on the Jolteon and Flareon disapeered, and they both sighed in relief. "Keersha…you had us so worried. What took you so long?" Sira said. 

"I decided to take a nap, lost track of time, I apologize." "How long was your nap?" Natori giggled, and playfully punched her friend in the shoulderblade. All three giggled quietly.   
"We have to get moving, they'll be on us soon. They'll send out those horrible guard Arcanines." Keersha shuddered at sudden memories of the vicious dog Pokemon. Sira and Natori nodded, and the three headed out into the distance, in search of a place to rest.   


To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing one, go read it on the first story. *lol*   
Oh, and while you're at it, why not read the first story, if you haven't all   
ready. I can promise you a better understanding of this story. Oh, and in both   
stories, I have Arcanines as the villains. I have absolutely nothing against   
Arcanines, in fact, they are one of my favorite Pokemon. So don't yell at me for   
making them evil...after all, it's just a story.  
  
  
  
The day was late, and still the young Eons were not in sight of a town,   
or, by the way, anything that even looked like a place to stop, for that matter.   
"I can't go on...I..ugh...am so tired" Natori whimpered, her head resting   
on her chest from low energy. Her yellow coat was slick with sweat, her muscles   
strained, and her tiny bones ached. This was the same with Sira and Keersha,   
both said nothing, for every movement made sapped the precious energy they had   
left.  
Finally, they collapsed on the ground, and in seconds, they were asleep,   
breathing heavily, bodies stretched out on the flattened ground. Puffs of dirt   
were dancing into the air from their sharp exhales.  
A deep rumbling noise followed by blinding flashes of light awoke the   
still very tired Eons. The three Pokemon jumped awake, as if they had all of   
their energy left, adrelinine pumped through their blood, making them alert and   
cautious. They settled down after they realized that it was a storm, nothing too   
dangerous. The Eons were upset, nonetheless, for the storm would slow down their   
traveling progress.  
"Just what we need...a storm." Keersha sighed. Icy cold rain fell from the   
clouded sky above, slowly turning the dry ground into thick mud. Sira dashed   
under a rock to protect her fiery body from the rain. The air was cooler now,   
and the Eons sniveled and sneezed from the rain. Soon, they were all under the   
rock, huddled close together trying to get warm by the other's body heat. Sira   
charged fiery power to warm the area and her friends.  
The lighting was flashing almost consecutively, flash after flash,   
followed by the booming of thunder. The Eons covered their sensitive eyes.   
"Wha...what's that?" Sira said suddenly, shivering. A huge dark form   
towered high above the ground, and the Eons as well. The lightning flashed, and   
lit up the area, and the darkness melted off the tall figure as it stepped into   
view, showing its features. Deep yellow eyes, a mouth twisted into a horrible   
snarl, showing a set of terrifyingly sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. The   
black-striped orange body was muscular, veins bulging and the creature's bulk   
was amazing. The Eons could sense its shear power just by taking a frightful   
glance at it.   
It was Rhapsody, the leader of the guard Arcanines, and he was here to   
bring back the Eons. Genetically bred, he was practically immune to any form of   
attack, even those of which he was weak against.  
The Eons shivered in fright, knowing that they could very well be killed   
right here and now. Dead or alive, the scientists could still extract their DNA   
for further use   
Rhapsody sniffed the air, his keen sense of smell allowed him to smell the   
Eon's young blood. Lighting flashed again, and suddenly the Eons found   
themselves face to face with a huge muzzle, snarling. The fiery Pokemon's hot   
breath surrounded the Eons, smelling of cinnamon and burning embers, a musty   
sort of smell, filled with power and rage.  
Fortunately for the Eons, Rhapsody's eyesight wasn't half as good as his sense   
of smell, but still, he knew they were there. The Eons backed up as a huge paw   
tipped with razor-sharp black claws pushed itself inside the hole where the cave   
was, digging and scraping, trying to pin one of the Eons. A horrible growling   
sound came from outside the cave. The Eons backed up in fear, and pushed their   
little bodies back to the dirt wall of the cave so hard that their muscles   
ached. As brave as they were, tears were welling up in their soft black eyes.   
Slowly they dripped out, staining the silky fur on their cheeks, and leaving   
dark marks where they trailed down, and dripped off their faces as fear surged   
through them.   
Rhapsody shoved his muzzle into the hole, taking in deep breaths to catch   
the scent, causing dust to fly up. Rhapsody whimpered as it stung his glossy   
eyes, but continued swiping in all directions. The paw drew so close to Keersha   
that she felt a puff of cold air as it passed her, missing her by less than an   
inch. Sira saw her chance, opened her toothed mouth, and brought down her jaws   
hard on Rhapsody's paw, sinking them in, hoping to damage it well.   
Outside, Rhapsody howled in pain, pulling his paw out from the hole, and   
examined it, shining red blood dribbling down. His fur was now not only stained   
with rain, but with his own blood now. He lifted his head, suddenly, and a deep   
rumbling howl poured out of his thick throat, filled with rage beyond belief. He   
began to dig furiously at the cave bottom, dirt surrounding him like water,   
showering down in a growing pile of muddy dirt behind him.   
Th Eons knew quite well that if they stayed within the dark coolness of the   
cave, they were sure to be shredded to pieces. They had two options now;   
run...or fight.   
Of course, they chose to fight.   
Together, they leapt out of the cave, skillfully avoiding Rhapsody's   
digging paws. They stood their ground in front of the Arcanine, who wheeled his   
body around to face the Eons, ,wind whipping through his long fur, and emitting   
a sound from his throat that would strike fear into the heart of the bravest   
man.   
Natori closed her eyes, and clenched her teeth as a bright glow of   
electricity surrounded her like a force-feild, making a crackling noise.   
Lightning from the storm flashed brilliantly in colors, bright blue, yellow, and   
even magenta. Rhapsody was temporarily stunned, thinking to himself how such a   
young creature could have such power.   
Natori's body shuddered as lightning struck her in full force, adding to her   
power immensely.   
"Gods....do you think she can handle all that power?" Keersha stated. Sira   
could only whimper in reply.   
Natori unleashed the power, passing the lightning bolt to Rhapsody as it   
surged through his own body. He convulsed from the amount of electricity in his   
body, and got thrown back a couple yards, crashing through underbrush, rocks,   
and a few dead tree branches.   
Natori had suffered extreme energy loss from her attack, and she panted and   
breathed heavily, grinning a tired grin at her two stunned friends. "Your   
turn...Sira. Make this one strong, his element is the same as yours." she   
whispered, her voice groggy.  
Sira nodded, charging her own power as her body temperature raised a couple   
hundred degrees. Flames danced around her body, and her fur stood on end.  
Rhapsody was just recovering, still dazed from the attack, his fur singed a   
bit. His eyes focused on Sira, who was glowing a strange shade of red at the   
time. He painfully got to his feet to embrace the attack. He released a huge   
shot of fire from his mouth, it plummeted straight towards Sira. At the same   
time, Sira released her energy with a sort of war cry, the fireball shooting   
straight up like a comet with a fiery tail of yellow and orange, so hot that it   
singed the treetops several yards below it. It plunged towards the ground, and   
met Rhapsody's huge fireball, but still, his fire was too weak. It only added to   
the bulk of Sira's energy. It hit him head on, causing his fur to turn almost   
all black, and began to smoke. He went weak in the knees, and collapsed to the   
ground.  
Keersha knew right then and there that it was her turn to finish him off. She   
shot a thin line of ice cold water straight up into the air. Keersha then   
released an icy mist around her, causing the ground below her to freeze, and   
left everything else tinted with frost. The water she shot up now came down in a   
sharp icicle, which Keersha threw like a lance. It hit its target, freezing   
Rhapsody's bruised body instantly, knocking him unconscious.  
The Eons stood there for a quick moment, staring at each other. Their faces   
were weak, but they smiled brightly, and giggled in joy, patting each other on   
the backs and crying tears of joy.   
The storm had stopped, the golden sun pierced through the now white clouds,   
sending it's warm rays down on the Eons, making them feel even better than   
before. Pidgeys chirped in the distance, and the shy woodland Pokemon soon   
appeared again, some stopping to observe Rhapsody's unconscious body, wondering   
why it was there and why it was intruding on their space.  
A rainbow, full of glory, shone it's way across the sky, as if shouting   
victory across the land.  
  



End file.
